The Ticking Clock
by PuppetMaster55
Summary: For the phanniemay prompt on tumblr. Tucker kept glancing at the time, hoping that Danny would come back from fighting ghosts soon. And what's this about two FBI agents interested in the ghost portal...


**So this was written for the phanniemay event over on Tumblr. Today's theme was Crossover, and I decided to do one between DP and Supernatural. By the loverly sapphireswimming's request, this shall be posted here for your viewing pleasure. **

**For ease of use, this is post-Pilot of Supernatural (but before Wendigo), and post-Reign Storm (pre-TUE) of Danny Phantom.**

**Disclaimer: bahahahaha... No.**

* * *

The Ticking Clock

It wasn't something terribly interesting, the black Impala, but it was something that Tucker noticed one day, absently wondering who owned it, and whether or not Tucker could get close enough to get a picture for his blog. And then he saw the two guys, Tall and Taller, looking alike enough that they probably were brothers or something, and his hopes of getting a picture with the car were dashed as they got in and pulled into the late-morning traffic.

With a sigh, Tucker glanced at his PDA, checking the time. _11:40_ blinked up at him, and Tucker glanced up at the sky with a hint of nervousness. Ten minutes to the end of lunch period. Usually Danny didn't take this long when there was a ghost during school hours.

_12:17_ stared back at Tucker's eyes as he snuck a peek during sewing class. This wasn't a class he shared with either of his friends, and so couldn't tell for sure whether or not Danny had returned yet. He really hoped Danny came back.

* * *

"Poltergeists, Sammy."

"I know, Dean."

"I mean, I _get_ what he was trying to do, but..." Dean shook his head, scoffing. "Possessing his own dead body? That– that's a new one. And that thing he was talking about? A 'ghost zone'?"

"Maybe not ghosts, but there is lore about realms like the one he was describing." Sam flipped through his dad's tattered journal. "Look, let's just go to these coordinates Dad left us, okay? We dealt with that portal thing, and the poltergeist is gone."

"I know." There was silence in the car, until, "but _freaking_ poltergeists, man!"

"Look, that portal dragged the _entire town_ into that realm those Fenton people broke into, Dean. I didn't know they could be that powerful either, but..." Sam shrugged, before tapping the journal against the dash of the Impala. "So, coordinates?"

* * *

_2:23_ glared red under the darkness. Tucker glared right back at it.

Danny hadn't come back. Not to school, and he hadn't shown up at FentonWorks. Doctor and Mister Fenton were worried when Tucker and Sam had appeared at their front door that afternoon asking about Danny; apparently two men, who'd said they were from the FBI, had come by the day before asking about the ghost portal and lab, which someone had broken in last night and wrecked.

If Danny had been pulled into the Ghost Zone, there was no way back. So there _had_ to be a way back. There _had_ to be.

_2:24_, said the clock

Night had come and gone, and there was still no sign of Danny. The police had been contacted, and the Fentons had given them descriptions of the supposed FBI agents along with their names: agents Tyler and Simmons. The officer had promised to call the local branch asking about the two men, but not to hold out hope; sometimes break-ins like this weren't solved.

Tucker hated it all. That Danny was missing after going to fight ghosts; that two guys who might've been impersonating the feds had broken into FentonWorks and trashed the lab, destroying the portal. Things got worse when the FBI had gotten back to the police, saying that there weren't any agents in the area by those names.

Worse still was when the Fentons appeared at school the day after. Tucker had seen them in the halls and if it weren't for the jumpsuits, he wouldn't have recognized them; There had always been a confidence in their step, an air about Mr. and Dr. Fenton that announced to the world that they were in the room. Now... now their steps were slow, heavy. They shuffled along, and Tucker could help but stand up in the middle of history class, moving to see what news they had. He was joined by the rest of the class, and the class next door, and the class next to that, until everyone was peeking through doors or around corners, whispering to themselves about what news the Fentons had about Danny.

They stopped outside Jazz's art class, with Dr. Fenton going in, pulling a confused and terrified Jazz out into the hallway.

The whispers stopped, and unspoken words hung heavy in the air.

"No." Several people jumped at the sudden noise, and everyone looked amongst themselves, searching for the person responsible for breaking the silence when... "He can't. He isn't. No. No, no no nonononono NO!"

Sam went running from her classroom, Starr and Mikey reaching out to try and stop her as she ran towards the Fentons. She slammed into Mr. Fenton, fists pounding as she cried into his chest, repeated murmurs of "no" and "he's not" could be heard if one listened hard enough.

Tucker knew that several people had broken away, had started looking at him, but he just... couldn't move, couldn't... _do_ anything. His mouth had gone dry, and by reflex his throat swallowed, trying to wet his mouth, until it stopped. His chest heaved, and Tucker tasted bile mixed with the morning's breakfast as his stomach's contents exploded out through his mouth.

The facts, as he learned later, when his chest had stopped trying to expel itself from his body, were these.

At 11:20 Tuesday morning, Danny Fenton was last seen running away from the Casper High courtyard.

At 11:40 the same morning, the two men who had impersonated FBI officers were seen getting into a black 1967 Chevy Impala with license plate KAZ 2Y5, just down the street from Casper High School.

Sometime the night before, between the hours of 11:30 P.M. And 6:30 A.M., FentonWorks was broken into, and the lab ransacked, with the ghost portal destroyed.

At 5:20 Tuesday afternoon, firefighters were called to 843 Crest Avenue, the same building that would later be confirmed as where the fake FBI agents had exited before leaving town, due to concerns of smelling smoke and burning meat. What they found had been the remains of a burned body.

At 10:22 Wednesday morning, the remains had been identified as being that of an as-yet unidentified 14-year-old boy).

At 9:48 Thursday morning (today, Tucker's brain numbly realized), those remains were positively identified by Dr. and Mr. Fenton as belonging to missing Danny Fenton.

The funeral, closed-casket, was to be this Saturday.


End file.
